


Python Goes Drinking

by mocinno



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocinno/pseuds/mocinno
Summary: Python goes out for a drink. Lukas is sent to make sure he doesn't die.
Relationships: Lukas & Python (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Python Goes Drinking

A man sat at the counter of a well-loved bar. Across from him, a tall barkeep ragged down a cup as the customers chatted. The mirror in the bathroom was foggy and there was a new pest every week, but it was a homely establishment. It was also close enough to the Deliverance camp that Python could sneak out to it without much trouble.

On the night in question, he was tailed by a well-intentioned coworker, who slid in silently next to him and shrugged when the bartender asked for his order.

Python took a hearty swig, peering one blue eye over to Lukas.

“So, stud,” he murmured, “what’s got you washed up?”

Lukas glanced at his own drink, a dark malt he took in small sips. “Watching over my allies, that’s all.”

“What, did ol’ Sir Clive put you on my trail?”

“... It was Forsyth, actually. Since he’s going on the scouting mission, he said he’d be unable to keep you ‘in line’ at night.”

“He makes it sound like I’m out rustling sheets. I’m only out for a drink.”

“I can see that. I’ll keep you company, at least.”

Python grunted in response. The chitter of the bar filled the space between them. Town rumors made the air heavy with allure. He tilted the bottom of his glass upward and let out a satisfied sigh. “I can’t take this. Talk to me, Luke. Hot topic in town is that the war’s ending soon. What are your words on that?”

“Likely enough. We’re deep into Rigel now. All that’s left is the emperor.”

“Yeah. How’ll you be swinging after the war?”

“I’ll likely become a royal knight and serve under Clive. At least, that’s what my family wants.”

“And is that what you want?” His glass was empty, Lukas noted, and he’d turned his torso to face Lukas. Loose hair flitted between his eyes. “Riding your stud butt to knighthood? I know some buxom gals who’d love to get to know you.” Lukas had a strange urge to push it away.

He raised an eyebrow. “You and your gossip.” A vague smile plays at his lips. “I almost thought you wanted to get to know me better.”

“Oh, I do,” Python slurred, waving his gloved hand in the air, “and I think over drinks is a great way.” The barkeep quietly filled his drink, and it  _ thunked _ on the counter. “May as well, while you’re keeping me on my toes.”

“Python, you hate alcohol.”

“I do. Glad you remember.” Python took another swig. “But war’s a bitch.”

“Is that so?”

“After today, I doubt you’d disagree with me, eh?”

“You did punch that nobleman for simply speaking. I cannot say you’re wholly in the right.”

“And he holed up in that mansion filling his gut while the townspeople starved! What else am I s’posed to do but knock the man over?”

Lukas exhaled lightly. “Hold your tongue  _ and _ your fists.”

“Not till you noble brats know how to loosen yours.” He stirred the amber liquid and spoke in a soft drawl. “I don’t have the dreams of these hoity-toity nobles, Luke. Even Forsyth’s infected with that out of this world idealism. All I want to do is live to see tomorrow.”

“And yet you chose the life of a soldier, putting your life on the line every day.”

“It wasn’t my idea to join the army.”

“It  _ was _ your idea to follow Forsyth, though.”

“Yeah. That’s how it goes.” He smiled, presumably at the memory of brighter days, and a strange feeling stirred in Lukas’ gut. “And you’re here ‘cause of your family, eh? Guess we both pulled the wrong cards.”

“... What do  _ you  _ plan to do once the war ends, Python?”

“Me? Don’t really know. Won’t accept a knighthood, that’s for sure. I’m sure this ol’ archery arm can put in some work protecting a village in the south. I’d like to settle far away from those royal responsibilities.”

“Surely your skills could be better--”

“What, put to use guarding a crown and leave the villages to the  _ lesser _ knights? Like hell.” He spat into his empty glass. “People should feel safe in their homes, no matter how fat their coin purses are.”

Lukas took a slow sip. “A noble goal. I wish, sometimes, that I had your gusto.” He continued, after being scrutinized. “I mean to say, you live at your own pace.”

He squinted hard at Lukas. “I know what I’m capable of, that’s all. I’m not some absurdist who’ll,” he raised his hands above his head, “set records or be in grandiose tales. I want to get my cut of the coin, relax along the way, and then I die. Maybe bag a gal if I get the time.” His words danced in front of him, and like annoying flies he swatted them away. “If I’m up to it.”

“Mm, I understand that. At least we have that similarity.” Lukas raised his glass and lowered it without a toast. “Although I never wanted to be a soldier, I’ve been able to experience many things I rarely would have otherwise.”

“That’s true. See the world and all its ugliness.”

“I’d argue it’s beautiful.”

“Seriously? Are you one of those who like to revel in the poverty of Zofia?”

“Of course not, Python, you’ve-- you’ve had too much to drink. I simply think there’s a lot of virtue to be found in the smaller towns you don’t see much. There’s a lot of ugliness, too, I don’t deny it, but I think you need to look on the bright side for once.”

“You know,” Python slumped forward and propped himself up with his elbow on his knee, “you’d be a great teacher.”

“What? Where did that come from? You’ve had far too much to drink, I’m taking you back.”

“Yeah.” He looked up at Lukas with a bright red smile. “I probably won’t remember this tomorrow. That’s sad.” He rummaged through his pockets and set an inaccurate amount of coin on the bar. Lukas gave the barkeep an apologetic smile and threw Python’s arm over his shoulder. They hobbled out of the bar together.

“Is it?”

“Is it what?”

Lukas blinked, hard. He wanted very badly to drop Python. “Why is it sad that you won’t remember this?”

“Ooh. I thought it was obvious. ‘Course I’ll be sad about not remembering a steamy night with my favorite ginger stud.”

“You only think it’s steamy because your body is overheating from the amount of alcohol you’ve drank. And I would prefer if you don’t say it like that, it sounds as if we’ve slept together.”

“Hhhaa--” Sick swept away whatever Python was planning to say. “Ugh. This is exactly the opposite of what I wanted, now I’m  _ too  _ conscious.”

Lukas adjusts his arm. “Let’s go. Before the sun rises and Clive whips you.”

“Right, right.” He straightens up. “I hope this war ends damn soon.”

“I as well, but first you need to get back to camp.” They march back to the Resistance hideout together.

Python, as expected, had the previous night completely wiped from his conscious, and he spent the day bemoaning that there was a heart-rending hole in his memory.

Lukas pondered whether he should go drinking with Python more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> HONESTLY,,, this has been sitting in my drafts for almost an entire year and I just want to get it over with........


End file.
